Conventional mass transfer or chemical reaction packed towers (also known as columns) typically comprise a rigid shell, internal tower components and packing. Shells are constructed with materials such as metals, plastics, composites or other rigid materials. The internal tower components typically consist of miscellaneous process equipment such as liquid gas/distributors, packing supports, mist eliminators, spray nozzles, instruments and the like which are installed in or on the tower to facilitate process requirements such as the management of liquid and gas flows. The packing typically consists of either random or structured packing, separate or in combination, or trays (plates) known in the industry. Other external ancillary equipment such as fans, pumps, lines, tanks are connected to the tower to complement the process requirements. Conventional packed towers are supported by the shell bearing on the floor or from a structure designed for a similar purpose. The internals tower components and packing are typically supported at different locations from nozzles or from the inside of the tower's shell. Conventional towers are mostly permanently installed and not easily portable.
There is a need for a portable light weight tower system capable of being transported in a compact manner and installed at a variety of locations using equipment standard in the industry. The invention is directed at overcoming one or more of the problems by providing a lightweight, sectional, collapsible, portable tower capable of being installed in almost any industrial setting.